Current passenger vehicles typically include basic and generic lighting systems without any customizability, as well as basic user interfaces that provide limited interaction between a driver/passenger and the vehicle. Moreover, it may be difficult to operably connect a personal electronic device to current passenger vehicles, and even then, interaction between the vehicle and the personal electronic device is typically limited to hands-free calling/texting or audio playback. Further, current passenger vehicles do not offer user interfaces that provide seamless connectivity and interaction among multiple personal and in-vehicle electronic devices within that vehicle. Accordingly, while such systems work well for their intended purpose, it is desirable to provide a passenger vehicle with improvements to such systems.